The Psyduck Song
by Immortal Horse
Summary: I am Tortuing Shaymin, Darkrai, Cresselia and Regice again... by making them sing another parody - the PSYDUCK SONG! randomness, fluff and one-shotness. read this if you want a laugh!


**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID, N WOULD HAVE A ROLE IN THE ANIME (and the anime would be like the animated trailer for black/white2 (which, everyone should really check out – It's EPIC!), I even liked the non-dubbed version.) OH! I don't own the Duck Song either!**

Now I, IH

(pause for dramatic effect)

Proudly present:

THE PSYDUCK SONG!

…

" 'nobody knows…'" Cresselia was singing as Darkrai, Regice and Shaymin were playing go fish

"HELLO! I'M BACK!" the author wrote in all caps

"OH CRAP!" Darkrai wailed, catching sighting of the statement

"she's back?" Shaymin asked, looking over to where Darkrai was pointing, she paled

"Don't worry, I'll let you out, as soon as you sing this last song" IH wrote under her previous statement

Cresselia snorted "I doubt it"

"… good point" IH wrote after a minute

"let's get this tortue over with" Regice sighed as sheets of music appeared in their hands and the music started to play

…

**Song, sung by all (to be sung to the tune of the duck song*):**

_(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)_

_Psyduck walked up to a moo-moo milk stand_

_And he said to the man, running the stand_

"_hey" Bum bum bum "got any fish?"_

_The man said "no, we just still moo-moo milk, but it's cold and its fresh and it's all home-milked. Can I get you a glass?_

_Psyduck said "I'll pass"_

_._

_Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum Bum ba-dum)_

_._

_When Psyduck walked to the moo-moo milk stand,_

_And he said to the man, running the stand_

"_Hey (bum bum bum) got any fish?"_

_The man said_

"_no, like I said yesterday, we just sell moo-moo- milk, ok?_

_Why not give it a try?"_

_Psyduck said "bye"_

_._

_Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)_

_._

_When Psyduck walked up to the moo-moo- milk stand and he said to the man, running the stand_

"_hey (bum bum bum) got any fish?"_

_The man said "look, this is getting old,_

…

"yes, yes it is" Darkra agreed

"get back to the song!" IH wrote and he began to sing again

…

_Moo-moo milk's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?"_

_Psyduck said "how 'bout no"_

_._

_Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)_

_._

_When psyduck walked up to the moo-moo milk stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any fish?"  
The man said,  
"THAT'S IT!  
If you don't stay away, Duck,  
I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck.  
So don't get to close!"  
Psyduck said,  
"Adios."_

_._

_Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)_

_._

_When Psyduck walked up to the moo-moo milk stand _

_and he said to the man running the stand_

"_hey! (bum bum bum) Got any glue?"_

"_what?"_

"_got any glue?"_

"_no why would I have any – oh!"_

"_then one more question for you; got any fish?"_

_(bum bum bum, bum bum bum)_

_._

_And the man just stopped.  
Then he started to smile.  
He started to laugh.  
He laughed for a while.  
He said,  
"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.  
I'll buy you some grapes  
So you won't have to ask anymore."  
So they walked to the store  
And the man bought some grapes.  
He gave one to Psyduck and Psyduck said,  
"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...has any… moo-moo milk?"_

_._

_(Fading)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)_

(end)

The four legendaries looked at each other

"random" Shaymin said

"WE'RE DONE!" Darkrai yelled, he tossed his sheets of music in the air "HOME FREE!"

**The End (for now)**

"Get us outta here IH!" Regice shouted and all four legendries disappeared

*= you can find The Duck Song on YouTube, it's really funny, but now as funny as the llama song.


End file.
